


Number One with a Bullet

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY: A little on the job flirting.<br/>AUTHOR’S NOTES: Written for dailyfics prompt #5, <i>head</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One with a Bullet

  
Ray and Crow Horse responded to a break-in at Crow Creek. They interviewed the homeowners, then split up to collect evidence. They’d done a code four first thing upon arrival, but that didn’t mean Crow Horse didn’t worry when he heard Ray yelp.

“Jesus,” Crow Horse panted, stopping in the doorway. “What’s the matter?”

Ray was blushing. “I just—nothing, everything’s fine. I just . . . it startled me . . .”

It took Crow Horse a minute to get what Ray was talking about. There was a ten-point buck mounted on the wall, its glassy eyes watching the room. Ray was eyeing it warily.

“I wasn’t expecting . . . I mean, it’s kind of a creepy thing to have inside . . .”

Crow Horse chuckled, and clapped his hand on Ray’s shoulder. “What, your daddy never took you hunting?”

Ray shook his head, his mouth folding down. “No. No, I don’t—I don’t really like shooting things . . .”

Crow Horse laughed. “You’re in the wrong line of work.”

Ray shrugged, noncommittally. 

“You ever shot somebody?” Crow Horse asked.

Ray pulled his eyes from the buck. “Yeah, once. Back when I was working the streets.”

“They die?”

“No, I shot him in the leg. What about you? You ever discharged your weapon?”

“Shot up in the air a few times to get some folks to settle down, but no, I never did shoot nobody.”

Ray nodded, absently. He was looking at the deer again.

“So,” Crow Horse said conversationally, “Whattya think about gettin’ a little head for the living room?”

Ray frowned. “Not on your life.”

Crow Horse waggled his eyebrows. “How ’bout a little head in the bedroom? How do you feel about that?”

Ray laughed. “Positive.”

“Well, all right, honey. You best get a move on; maybe we can finish up here before too late, and you can get you a little something when we get home.” 

Ray rolled his eyes, trying to look put upon, but he couldn’t keep a leash on his smile, and it broke all over his face.

“Yes, boss,” he said.

Crow Horse gave Ray’s backside an affectionate swat as he started out of the room, leaving Ray to his police work. He paused in the doorway, watching Ray get down to business. That was the key to getting the most out of your employees: you just needed to provide a little incentive.  



End file.
